Taste
by Vanya Starwind
Summary: Recipe for smut: sasusaku plus cookie batter plus lemon equals smut. XD Reviews are appreciated. Rated M. One shot.


A/N: Hey all, 3DG here! I have permission from **Vanya Starwind** -glomps- my lovely beta muse, and partner in crime -grin-, because this started out as innocent fluff, but ended up being an extremely steamy, and smut filled lemon,

So enjoy. Be warned, this is not for any kiddies(I don't want to corrupt anyone)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even this account. -huggles muse- I just got permission to post this here.

* * *

**Taste**

Sasuke ventured into the kitchen, his curiousness peaked by the fact that someone-namely his girlfriend-was in there, humming some tune he didn't recognize, and bustling back and forth in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" her voice was like a thousand tiny bells chiming in his ears. He noticed that her pink hair was thrown up hurriedly into a messy bun, and she also had flour on her nose, and the apron she wore over her clothes.

In her arms, she cradled a large, plastic bowl, that appeared to contain something thick and creamy looking. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, or if he wanted to know.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his eyebrow raising.

She grinned at him. "Making cookies." She was stirring the contents of the bowl quite vigorously.

"Aa." was all he could manage to say. He tried his hardest to forget his dislike of sweets.

She must've seen right through is false smile, because her own smile vanished, and she pouted. "Don't you like cookies?"

It was better that she knew now, so he didn't have to come up with a good excuse as to why he hated sweets.

"Not really."

"Hmm. That's silly, Sasuke-Kun. You've never tried _my _cookies."

"I don't want to." he hated to be mean, but she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Ba." she shook her head. "Here."

Sakura carefully ladled a bit of batter onto the wooden spoon she'd been using to stir, and came towards him with it.

"Try the batter. It's very good."

He took a step back, and scowled. "No."

"Sasuke-Kun," she chided, like a mother reprimanding a child, "You won't know if you like it, until you taste. Open up your mouth." the spoon came closer to his lips.

He kept his mouth shut tight.

She giggled. "Don't be ridiculous. It's not poisoned, you know."

He glared at her.

She sighed, and shook her head, still laughing, and still smiling.

"Look, I'll taste first, okay?"

He didn't answer her, but watched, not at all interested, as she brought the spoon up to her mouth. Her tongue darted out to taste the sticky stuff, and she got some on her lips in the process.

Watching her lithe tongue dart out once more, this time to lick her batter-covered lip, was what got him interested.

It was perhaps the most erotic thing he'd ever witnessed, and when she moaned, obviously because she thought it tasted good, he almost growled.

Was she doing it on purpose, to torture him? Or was he just being ridiculous, and paranoid?

"See?" she asked, bringing him out of his daze. "It's good. Now come on, taste." she coaxed, ladling the batter onto the spoon once more, and advancing on him.

He was quite curious now, more so than before. Was it really that good, that it had made her moan so erotically like that?

Hesitantly, emerald eyes watching him excitedly, he allowed her to guide the spoon into his mouth.

Well, he certainly didn't moan, like she had, but he realized why Sakura had made such a noise, because it really _that _good.

It was sweet, but also spicy. Sugar and cinnamon? And a hint of vanilla, maybe? It was very delicious, and unique as well. He'd never tasted anything like it.

He groaned when she pulled the spoon away. He could still taste little hints of the batter in his mouth, but he wanted more. _Now. _

"I knew you would like it," she said smugly.

"Can I have some more?" he asked, his voice almost pleading.

Her smirk widened evilly. "Ne, Sasuke-kun. If you have too much, there won't be any cookies later."

He frowned. That was besides the point. She had won the little game she'd started, but now he was in no mood to play, not if she was going to cheat.

"More." he demanded, reaching out for the spoon, and nearly succeeded in getting the spoon away from her, but she dodged him at the last moment, giggling.

"You can have more. _Later_. They have to bake first. And then they have to cool_. Maybe_, just _maybe_," she put great stress on the word.

"I'll give you a cookie. But only if you're a good boy, Sasuke-Kun."

Okay, now things were getting totally out of hand. No doubt she was doing this on purpose.

But two could play at her little game.

His own lips curled into a smirk. "And if I'm _naughty_?" he challenged. "Then what will you do, _Sa-Ku-Ra_?"

He drawled out her name slowly, seductively, now advancing on _her_, except the way he did it was like a tiger considering its prey.

His prey was her.

He saw her shudder. She hadn't been expecting him to play along. She'd been hoping he would submit to her.

That wasn't going to happen today.

Her arms were free; she'd set the bowl on the counter just a moment ago.

"N-Nothing..." she stuttered. His smirk widened. She wasn't so brave, and coy now. She was defenseless, and vulnerable.

Just the way he wanted to have her.

"Nothing?" he repeated. He was inches away from her lips. She was definitely dazed, her lips had parted ever so slightly, tempting him. But he wanted to tease her until she begged-_pleaded _forhim to kiss her.

"You would do _nothing_?" he let his fingertips brush feather light over her skin. The other hand was sneakily working at lifting her dress up.

It should've been _illegal _for her to wear it for anyone else but him. "I expected you to have something in mind, Sakura." he murmured in her ear. She made a soft cooing noise, burying her face into his shoulder.

No longer able to stand it, he let out a feral growl, and slammed her against the wall behind her.

She moaned, but it was louder this time. Beautiful music to his ears.

He plundered into her mouth, stealing away all the sweetness in it, and keeping it for himself. Her hands twisted into his raven locks, tugging, and he growled, kissing her harder, and probing deeper with his tongue for that taste she'd denied him.

"Sas-AH!" she gasped as he used his knee to part her legs, and moaned softly when he slowly, and heatedly ground into her. Her hips bucked, trying to meet his in the motion, but he snarled, and caged in on her more, so she couldn't.

"You've been a naughty girl as well, Sakura-Chan. You must be _punished._"

By the sound of her excited moan, she wasn't against the thought of being punished. She knew very well, that her consequence would be very pleasureable.

"Sasuke, _please_." she pleaded as he pulled away, his breathing as heavy, and as labored as hers.

He pressed soft kisses to her neck, and growled because he could feel her wetness through her much-soaked panties. The tightening in his pants was becoming frustrating, too. He wanted to fuck her against the wall, in the kitchen, just because it seemed arousing, but then again, it would make quite a mess...

Sakura captured his lips, and purposely moved so that she brushed against his arousal, very slightly, but it only made his current problem worse. He growled again.

_Fuck this. _He thought vaguely, as he began to hastily tug Sakura's dress up even faster than before. She followed suit, her small seeming hands making quick work of his shirt, and his pants.

What mess they made could be cleaned up later.

Right now, Sasuke had much more important things to worry about.

Several hours later, after a long, very hot shower(and not just because of the water temperature, either), Sakura and Sasuke made their way back into the kitchen.

Sakura wasn't dressed yet, but she had a towel wrapped around her. Sasuke had pulled some sweats on, preferring to go shirtless.

She gasped in horror as she went by the counter.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but he didn't have to ask.

Apparently, they'd made more of a mess than he'd imagined.

The bowl of batter was now on the floor; and the batter stained the kitchen tile stickily.

"Oh," Sakura said with disappointment. "Now I can't make cookies." she said sadly.

Sasuke was considering the many other things they could do with the batter instead. After all, it didn't have to go to total waste...

He smirked as an idea came to mind, accompanied by a vivid image...

"It doesn't have to go to waste, Sakura," he purred in her ear, capturing her hands in his own, and tugging them away, so she couldn't keep the towel around herself anymore.

"I have a much_ better_ use for it."

**Fin**


End file.
